


You're A Star!

by GlorifiedMonster



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Exhibitionism, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 11:43:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2771759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlorifiedMonster/pseuds/GlorifiedMonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumble convinces Frenzy to make a porno and Skywarp joins in unexpectedly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Star!

“Wait, where did you even get a camera?” Frenzy asked as he sat himself up on the berth.

“It’s Soundwave’s. He won’t miss it though, he’s got all that internal stuff that he uses to record shit.” Rumble climbed on the berth and sat at the edge with his legs spread. “Now c’mon the tape’s rolling.”

Frenzy grumbled a bit before crawling to his lap and resting his hands on his thighs. He started to kiss at his plating and moved his hands to rub him more. All that could be seen on the video was from Rumble’s point of view and he made sure everything was being recorded. He leaned back on one arm and grunted a few times when Frenzy touched the right spots. Eventually his panel opened up and his spike pressurized into Frenzy’s hand. He gave it a few pumps before Rumble piped up, “C’mon Frenzy, just do it. I promise it’ll be great in the video.” His whining got to Frenzy and he leaned down further, taking his spike into his mouth.

He started off only at the tip and took in more as he grew more confident. Rumble could barely hold himself up and moaned as he watched. He fell back onto his elbows and adjusted the camera in his hands to capture Frenzy at a better angle. Frenzy looked up for a moment as he was bobbing up and down and caught Rumble panting. He could already feel how hot he was and tried to take in more, earning him a longer, louder moan than before. He bucked his hips and caught Frenzy off guard, that’s when he pulled off of him.

Rumbled just whined louder, “Frenzy!”

“You promised you wouldn’t do that! I hate that gagging crap!” Frenzy argued, “I ain’t doing this if you’re gonna be an aft about it.”

He groaned in frustration and tried to explain it was an accident, but it fell into an argument. The door hissed open and Skywarp stepped in.

“What’s all the racket about now!” He intervened just in time before Rumble took a swing at Frenzy. He saw Rumble’s spike next, then the camera and how Frenzy was sitting. It was easy for anyone to figure out what they were doing and before Rumble and Frenzy could give their sides of the argument, he burst out laughing.

“Are you freaks making a porno!? Ahaha!” He doubled over and leaned on the edge of the berth to hold himself up. “That’s cute.”

“Hey! It was very serious business until Frenzy here took offense at me moving around!” Rumbled protested and shoved Frenzy for good measure.

Frenzy opened his mouth to start the argument again but Skywarp leaned in and took the camera from Rumble. He held it and adjusted some settings. “Well how’s about I save this awful excuse for a sexy video and record you guys going at it?” Skywarp’s suggestion shut the both of them up and they contemplated for a moment. Frenzy had no problem with it, in fact he enjoyed that idea. Rumble did too, but he wasn’t about to admit it. Instead he threw some nasty comeback at Skywarp.

“What, you wanna record us for yourself later? Dirty freak.” He spat out.

“Maybe I am, but I know for a fact Frenzy would love to do it.” He turned the camera to Frenzy to record the confession.

Rumble looked at him as well, almost in disbelief that he’d agree so quickly. To Skywarp of all mechs! But Frenzy was squirming under the pressure and mumbled his response.

“What was that? I can’t quite hear you.” Skywarp grinned, “Did you say you want to fuck Rumble ‘til you both can’t walk?”

He muttered a yes and felt his entire frame burn up from embarrassment. Rumble just stared for a moment before reaching over to Frenzy, knowing he’d have to initiate if he wanted anything to happen.

“Yeah, fine. Whatever.” He said to Skywarp who sat in a nearby chair and aimed the camera at them.

As Rumble went to Frenzy, he got the idea and pushed Rumble back down on the berth. He went back to work as before and took his spike in his mouth, bobbing up and down on him again. Rumble moaned loudly again and arched his back. When he looked up, he saw Skywarp recording them still from his chair. He waved to Rumble and made the motion to keep it going. When Frenzy took in more though, Rumble opened his mouth wider and cried out silently. He wasn’t letting up and sucked him faster until Rumble overloaded and it shook his entire frame. He groaned loud enough that someone could probably hear if they were by the door.

Frenzy sat back up and wiped the transfluids from his mouth as he panted. Rumble laid still and took deep breaths, riding through the best of his overload. It didn’t take long before Frenzy went right back at Rumble, rubbing at his other panel. He let it open almost immediately, feeling quick relief as the buildup of sticky fluids leaked out.  
Frenzy slid a servo in and curled them, trying to find a node. He squirmed under him and tried to move against Frenzy, begging for more.

“Ahhh! C’mon!” He cried out. “Quit messing around!”

“Alright alright,” Frenzy replied and let his panel slide open. His spike pressurized quickly as he picked up Rumble’s hips to position him. Rumble was already soaked and Frenzy moved in easily. Frenzy moaned a bit quietly while Rumble nearly cried out again at finally being full.

“Don’t hold back with him, Frenzy. Make him scream.” Skywarp said.

They had almost completely forgotten he was there and Rumble had no time to protest as Frenzy did what he asked and drove into Rumble’s valve. He kept his mouth shut just to irritate Skywarp but it didn’t last long while Frenzy slammed into him harder and harder. He couldn’t help it and made little whimpering sounds each time Frenzy thrusted into him. Rumble hit his second overload hard and screamed louder than last time.

“Ah, fraggit! Frenzy!” He felt almost dizzy after that one and laid limp while Frenzy continued driving into him to reach his own overload.

It wasn’t too long after when Frenzy finally came. He yelled out Rumble’s name too before letting his legs fall back on the berth. They were both panting with coolant dripping out of their seams. They were exhausted too and Frenzy laid himself down on top of Rumble’s chassis to rest.

“Nice job guys, but uh..” Skywarp trailed off and hesitated. “I think the camera ran out of room.”

Rumble shot him a glare of pure fury. The whole damn point to this was to have it to watch later! Frenzy tried to subside his rage by pressing his face against his and hugging him by his neck. The affection was enough to make Rumble not fly off the berth and tackle Skywarp. He just gave a sheepish grin and shrug in reply.


End file.
